Digimon Digital Monsters and the AncientSphinxmon
by Andrew the love digimon ranger
Summary: The 5 digi destends Yoeli, Cody, Kari T.K ,and Davis are just chilling on the school field when their digivices glow and send them to the digital world and the Digimon Emperor hatches another plan to destroy the digi destends and their digimon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Chapter One 

One day the digi destends Yoeli, Davis, Cody, Kari, and T.K were just chilling out on the grass in the park near their school. When suddenly their digivices started glowing with a bright yellow light.

"What earth's happening!" screamed Yoeli.

"I don't know Yoeli but if my suspicions are correct I think we are being taken to the digital world!" said Cody in his suspicious voice.

Then suddenly the digi destends were taken to the digital world with the light from their digivices, then disappeared leaving their school bags on the grass.

Meanwhile the digimon emperor was in his lair with his worm like digimon who was called Wormmon.

"This is so great I can finally destroy the digi destends and take over the digital world mooo ha! Ha!" cackled the digimon emperor with pride.

"Oh my here we go again!" groaned Wormmon.

"Shut up you worthless, scum bag go and find a digimon so I can make it under my control and hurry up! Don't take all day over it because I want to do now while I 'm still young and not when I'm nine thousand and fifteen years old! "shouted the evil emperor of digital world.

"Yes Master "said Wormmon gloomily.

"I'll come with you and make sure that you are walking like a slug or snail! Oh hey you are bug so you would be walking slowly anyway ah ha!" laughed the digimon emperor maliciously.

Then the digimon emperor and his best friend and slave Wormmon left their lair and went in search to find a digimon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The digimon emperor and Wormmon were walking all over the digital world until they spotted a black dog like digimon with angel like wings who was called AncientSphinxmon.

"Excellent that digimon we great to use against the digi destends "said the digimon emperor slyly.

"Oi! Black dog angel digimon tell me what is your name?" the digimon emperor demanded.

"Why? "asked the black dog angel winged digimon

"Because I want you to help destroy the digi destends for me!" replied the digimon emperor.

"No never! I'm not going to destroy them just because your ordering me!" growled the black dog like digimon.

"Fine if you want to play that way take this yah! "yelled the digimon as he threw at dark ring at AncientSphinxmon.

"Ahhhhhhhh! "growled the AncientSphinxmon in pain then suddenly his ruby red eyes turned into blood red eyes.

"Hmmm hmm "hummed the digimon emperor evilly.

"Now go and find the digi destends digimon and destroy them all "commanded the digimon emperor.

"Yes Master!" obeyed AncientSphinxmon.

As the black dog digimon with angel like wings flew away and went to find the digi destends digimon who were Armadillomon, Gatomon, Hawkmon, Patamon, and Veemon.

"Now the digi destends won't know what's hit them ah ha! " laughed the digimon emperor devilishly.

As he watched the AncientSphinxmon fly away into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The digi destends digimon Armadillomon, Gatomon, Hawkmon, Patamon, and Veemon were just chilling under an apple tree and munching through some apples. When suddenly AncientSphinxmon flew towards them.

"Uh oh look its AncientSphinxmon "said Hawkmon.

"It's also got a dark ring around his back "said Armadillomon.

"That means the digimon emperor is controlling "said Veemon angrily.

"Take this you puny rookie level digimon Necro Eclipse "barked the black dog as fire beams shot out from his blood red eyes.

"Alright then if that how you want play take this Vee head butt "yelled Veemon as he jumped in the air and head butted AncientSphinxmon in face.

"Alright take this! "shouted AncientSphinxmon as he whacked Veemon out of the way with one of his front black paws.

"Ahhh!" yelled Veemon as he plummeted to the ground defeated.

"Who's next? "challenged AncientSphinxmon.

"I am "yelled Gatomon as he stepped up to challenge the mega level digimon.

"What are going to do?! Cough up fur balls to hurt me "laughed the black dog digimon.

Now this comment made Gatomon's blood boil.

"Right take this you flea ridden mutt" screamed the cat like digimon.

"Lightning Paw!" yelled Gatomon as she flew in the air and hit AncientSphinxmon in face with her furry fist.

"Raaahhhh!" yelled the dog in pain.

"Right that does it take this dark blast "roared AncientSphinxmon as he reared up on his hind legs and went crashing down onto Gatomon and then suddenly all the dark energy orbited Gatomon and sent her flying into a tree.

"Erraaah, Ahhhhhhhh! "yelled Gatomon in pain as she whacked her back on the bark of the tree.

"Who else wants to challenge the powerful and unstoppable AncientSphinxmon "the dog digimon barked with pride.

"We will "shouted Armadillomon, Hawkmon, Patamon.

"Come on then give me your shot you weaklings '' tested the black dog like digimon.

''Alright take this diamond shell!'' yelled armadillomon as he curled himself up into ball and rammed himself at AncientSphinxmon.

"I don't think so fur ball! "shouted AncientSphinxmon as he whacked Armadillomon off course.

"Ahhhh!" yelled Armadillomon as he plummeted on the ground defeated.

"Now it's my turn "yelled Hawkmon.

"Hawk Beam! "he shouted as he threw a couple of his head feathers at his opponent.

"Bah a couple of silly feathers don't scare me!'' growled the blood red eyed black digimon.

"Take this bird brain!" howled the dog.

"Necro Eclipse raah! "growled the black dog like digimon as fire beams shot out of his eyes and the beams slammed into Hawkmon and sent him flying into a cherry bush.

''ahhh!'' squawked Hawkmon.

''Right that it!'' yelled Patamon.

''What you going do?'' asked AncientSphinxmon.

''This! Boom Bubble Pah!'' shouted Patamon as he engulfed the air around his body and shot it at his opponent AncientSphinxmon.

''Ha! Ha! I don't think so Dark blast!'' he yelled as all the negative energy hit Patamon and sent him plummeting to the ground below.


End file.
